


A Moment of Your Time

by KidoTaka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, mikleo has severe depression and sorey is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: Not everyone will stick around when depression strikes, Mikleo knows, but for just this once, he wishes that Sorey will stay.





	A Moment of Your Time

“Mikleo, I can’t do this anymore…” 

 

Mikleo stopped, what he was stopping he couldn’t remember. There was merely a tenacious ringing in his ears, amidst an uneven thump in his heart. Nevertheless he looked on, unfocused, blurred outlines of the familiar tanned face he loved so much.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Mikleo asked, panic rising through his veins, intense and confusing yet relentless all the same.

Sorey closed his eyes, a mild form of surrender Mikleo didn’t entirely understand. He wanted to, he wanted to badly understand why everything felt like it was crumbling. 

 

He sighed, keeping composure, something Mikleo couldn’t do the same as of late. “It’s too much… You need help, you need things I can’t give, you’re so…” 

 

“Depressed, p-pathetic, tiresome, despicable” Mikleo interjected, almost spitting venom, but despite everything the hatred wasn’t aimed at Sorey. He gripped his locks, usually cascading over his shoulders and pulled, enough for a sting, enough for a distraction. 

 

Sorey became stern, brows dipping, expression hardening, “You know that's not what I mean… you're always putting callous words in my mouth. It makes it difficult.” 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know l-loving me had to be so difficult for you…” A harsh breath escaped Mikleo’s lungs, breathing becoming much more difficult than it needed to be. Then again, right now, everything was more difficult than it needed to be. 

 

Sorey was averting the weaker man’s fractured glare, a stare through weepy eyes was the least threatening part of the situation, all the fear resided in the man’s heart instead. He couldn’t cope with the state of him, he couldn’t cope with Mikleo any more. 

 

“ _Please_ , Sorey…” He faltered, it was too much, the literal foundations of his life dissolving from beneath him. His legs gave way. A true image of pity. “D-don’t go… anything, just, not that.” A curtain of aquamarine formed around him as he wept to the floor, almost grovelling. “You-re the only one left. Throughout the attempts… the hospital stays… you’re the only one who stayed.” Mikleo heaved. Into his lacerated arms, dreading everything. His past of mistakes and regret; the present of overwhelming loneliness and the future… the one he didn’t think existed any more. 

 

“It doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, I just…” Sorey uttered words. Just words. Empty meanings into the void that was this unsalvageable situation. He edged out of the archway of the door, “I-I-m sorry… Mikleo,”.

 

Mikleo swore he heard a hitch in Sorey’s voice, then again his mind had given him enough delusions for one life. The only reality was the click of the doorframe, of Sorey leaving; his life ending.

 

In the darkness of the apartment. Mikleo wailed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo awoke with a sharp inhale into the darkness of the night. His first instinct was to feel beside himself, ugly anxiety rising until he felt a warm lump of fabric- Sorey was there. The relief was short lived upon the memories flooding his mind. He rubbed his cheeks, salty tracks from recent relentless tears, only to feel another onslaught on the horizon. In hopes of being discreet Mikleo curled in on himself, tucking himself at the edge of the bed, out of sight, out of mind… out of Sorey’s way. 

 

It wasn’t an unusual dream. Abandonment was always a foreboding feeling at the back of his mind but each time was like salt in a wound. The dream, as much as the last one, left him crying all the same. When his depression worsened, Mikleo initially tried to fight back tears whenever he good, but it was an uphill battle. The least he could do now was weep softly into his pillow. 

 

Unfortunately, one never knew how silent night could be until any sound was made during, specifically a grotesque sniffle that left Mikleo cringing at the sound. He felt Sorey stir, but didn’t have the heart to look, or focus on his direction at all really.  It was only when he felt two strong arms envelop him from behind did he feel his stomach turn unpleasantly, an immeasurable amount of shame overwhelming him. 

 

“Hey,” a voice whispered, Sorey’s voice, delicate and laced with the after effects of sleep, “you doing okay?”  

 

Mikleo didn’t expect such a small question to open the floodgates, but he should have known he was weaker than that.

 

The moment Mikleo even began to shudder, Sorey grasped him tighter, as if the strength was transferable. But God did Mikleo know he had no strength left. 

 

“Y-you should g-go back to sleep…” Mikleo feigned stability, practically whimpering the words out of his throat. Sorey simply gave a practiced “you know I can’t do that”. This wasn’t the first time, which made it all the worse. Everything was too much and Mikleo’s dream was still a fresh wound. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he began. “I didn’t mean t-to wake you…” A shaky exhale accompanied his words, “I n-never meant to be like this.” 

Mikleo didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t the soft kisses at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I never meant to have such a handsome boyfriend but here we are.” Sorey jokes lightheartedly. For some reason it made Mikleo’s skin crawl. Sorey should be disgusted with him, revolted. But the pathetic part of him wanted Sorey to be honest, he wanted his love and unwavering affection, if only he deserved it.

 

Mikleo resigned, instead of arguing, he simply placed his hands over Sorey’s, resting upon his stomach. His instinct was to push away, however Mikleo yearned for this one selfish moment.

 

“Please don’t leave me Sorey,” Mikleo attempted to even his breathing as he continued, “I know it’s a lot… I … I know you deserve better, all I do is hurt you and myself, but I need you and- and,” It was a valiant effort but Mikleo lost himself to the throes of tears and depression. Sorey gave a squeeze.

 

“I love you, y’know?” He lightly nuzzled the pale locks at the crown of Mikleo’s head, “and I’m staying with you. Don’t get any strange ideas that you can get rid of me because you’ll have no chance at winning that game,” 

 

It was unhealthy, Mikleo’s need for reassurance but he was already sniffling up stray mucus, and feeling his pulse ebb to something of a more healthy sort. He was so exhausted he didn’t realise that the only thing keeping him up was the adrenaline from his anxious escapade. Yet Sorey had reduced him to a snivelling, drowsy afterimage of a bad night. 

 

Sorey didn’t mind that Mikleo was already succumbing to sleep again, if anything, he expected it. He knew Mikleo’s situation was draining, and restless. He couldn’t understand it but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am a venti rat and will project onto mikleo till i die  
> thanks


End file.
